Sempre ao seu lado
by Sakura Hime Kinomoto
Summary: -Amor, pode ir buscar um café para mim? Seis palavras inocentes, mas o que eu não sabia é que estas seriam as últimas palavras que ouviria saindo de seus doces lábios.
_**Prólogo**_

Sou acordado por alguém me cutucando, olho para o lado e vejo minha bela namorada/esposa ao meu lado em uma cama de hospital. Ela me olha com olhos pidões e diz de forma doce.

-Amor, pode ir buscar um café para mim?

" _Seis palavras inocentes, mas o que eu não sabia é que estas seriam as últimas palavras que ouviria saindo de seus doces lábios"._

Ainda com sono, e um pouco travado por dormir na poltrona durante horas, saí lentamente do quarto de hospital, não sem antes dar um leve beijo em seus lábios e dizer:

\- Volto logo! Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo Dip!

" _Eu não sabia naquela época, mas esta foi à última vez que a vi viva."_

Depois de sair da lanchonete, caminhei de volta para o quarto que ela estava até que fui barrado por uma enfermeira que estava saindo deste.

-Desculpe-me senhor, mas não é permitida a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas. –Diz rigidamente.

-Perdão, mas minha esposa está lá dentro. –Digo tentando manter o tom de voz calma.

-Sinto muito, ela já entrou em trabalho de parto e ninguém deve entrar lá. O senhor terá que esperar na sala de espera.

Sabendo que não havia nada que poderia fazer para que ela mudasse de ideia, fui em direção ao fim do corredor e esperar.

~~/~~/~~/~~

 **1 hora depois**

Eu já estava surtando internamente. Já tinha uma hora que ela estava lá dentro e eu não pude vê-la desde então. Alguns minutos depois uma enfermeira caminha em minha direção.

-Senhor Pines?

-Sim?

-Parabéns! Sua filha nasceu saudável e com 2,5 Kg.

-E como está minha esposa? –Digo um pouco atordoado por finalmente ser pai.

-Sinto muito, mas ela não conseguiu resistir!-Diz ela com tom de lamentação.

-Como assim não resistiu?-Pergunto começando a me exaltar, com medo do que estava prestes a ouvir.

-Infelizmente tivemos que fazer uma cessaria de emergência e ela perdeu muito sangue.

Naquela hora meu mundo desabou aos meus pés.

~~/~~/~~/~~

Horas mais tarde eu estava em nosso quarto enquanto a menina dormia calmamente no fim do corredor em seu berço. Quarto no qual ela montou praticamente sozinha, desde a pintura rosa e marrom até a coleção dos móveis claros.

Eu chorava silenciosamente enquanto abraçava seu travesseiro que ainda tinha seu cheiro doce de baunilha e morango.

" _Naquele dia eu perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Perdi minha esposa, amante, confidente, namorada, mãe da minha filha, colega der quarto e de apartamento, minha melhor amiga, minha outra metade, minha irmã e minha gêmea."_

" _Eu só tinha uma certeza naquele momento, Mabel Pines estava morta"._

 _ **Capítulo I- Flashbacks Parte I**_

Tudo começou alguns meses depois de nossa 1ª viagem de férias em Gravity Falls. Meus sentimentos por Mabel começaram a ser mais do que apenas fraternais, eu comecei a me sentir atraído por ela. No começo pensei que fosse algo ocorrido devido à puberdade e por ela ser a única garota que estava ao meu redor. Mas depois de meses tentando ignorar este estranho sentimento direcionado a minha irmã, estes começaram a ficar mais fortes a cada dia que passava e antes que eu me desse conta estava apaixonado por ela.

Aos 15 anos descobri que ela se sentia da mesma forma sobre mim e começamos um relacionamento secreto. Ninguém poderia saber do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro ou então poderíamos ser separados.

Com o fim do ensino médio começamos a tentar entrar em universidades que ficavam próximas para que pudéssemos sempre nos ver e, por ironia do destino, fomos convocados para a mesma faculdade. Decidimos morar juntos e dissemos aos nossos pais que isso era para economizar dinheiro (o que não deixa de ser um ponto)

E finalmente estávamos a sós, em nosso apartamento, onde poderíamos fazer o que quiser sem medo de ser descobertos. Teríamos toda a privacidade do mundo lá.

Quatro anos depois eu já tinha me formado e estava trabalhando em uma pequena empresa enquanto Mabel terminava seu último semestre de aula e trabalhava em uma pequena cafeteria. A vida não poderia estar tão perfeita.

Quando algo inesperado aconteceu.

~~/~~/~~/~~

Cheguei

 _ **Capítulo II- Flashbacks Parte II**_


End file.
